dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Suicide Squad
The Suicide Squad is an upcoming film, the eleventh film in the DC Extended Universe and the sequel to Suicide Squad. Plot To be added Cast *Idris Elba as a To-be-confirmed character *Margot Robbie as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Jai Courtney as George Harkness/Captain Boomerang *Viola Davis as Amanda Waller *Joel Kinnaman as Rick Flag *David Dastmalchian as Polka-Dot Man *Daniela Melchior as Ratcatcher *Steve Agee as King Shark *Flula Borg as Javelin *Nathan Fillion as Richard Hertz/Blackguard *Pete Davidson as Brian Durlin/Savant *Mayling Ng as Mongal *John Cena as To-be-confirmed character *Storm Reid as a To-be-confirmed character *Joaquín Cosío as a To-be-confirmed character *Sean Gunn as Weasel *Juan Diego Botto as a To-be-confirmed character *Taika Waititi as a To-be-confirmed character *Alice Braga as a To-be-confirmed character *Tinashe Kajese as a To-be-confirmed character *Peter Capaldi as a To-be-confirmed character *Julio Ruiz as a To-be-confirmed character *Jennifer Holland as a To-be-confirmed character *Michael Rooker as a To-be-confirmed character *To-be-confirmed actor as Peacemaker References to the broader DC Extended Universe *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn appears. *George Harkness/Captain Boomerang appears. *Amanda Waller appears. *Rick Flag appears. *Polka-Dot Man is introduced. *Ratcatcher is introduced. *King Shark is introduced. *Javelin is introduced. *Richard Hertz/Blackguard is introduced. *Brian Durlin/Savant is introduced. *Mongal is introduced. *Peacemaker is introduced. Production History In March 2016, it was announced that Warner Bros. would bring David Ayer and Will Smith back for a sequel, to be shot in 2017,Will Smith, Joel Edgerton to Star in David Ayer’s Cop Thriller ‘Bright’Will Smith, David Ayer Reteaming on Max Landis Spec ‘Bright’ as Ayer expressed an interest in making the sequel R-rated.SUICIDE SQUAD DIRECTOR DAVID AYER WANTS TO MAKE AN R-RATED SEQUEL HAPPEN Karen Fukuhara has stated that she wants to explore Katana's backstory in the sequel,Suicide Squad's Karen Fukuhara Pitches Her Katana Spin-Off Idea and Jai Courtney has stated about his hopes of reprising his role as well.Jai Courtney On Suicide Squad 2: I Don’t Feel Like I’m Done With Boomerang Trivia *David Ayer was set to direct the sequel but will direct the spin off Gotham City Sirens instead. *David Ayer wanted to make an R-rated sequel. *Margot Robbie said she would play Harley Quinn for as long as possible, as she loved playing her in Suicide Squad. *Zak Penn wrote an new story treatment which would have been his 6th comic book movie after X2: X-Men United, Elektra, X-Men: The Last Stand, The Incredible Hulk and The Avengers. *Gavin O'Connor was in the running to direct the film but left due to the film's delayed and conflicts with Will Smith's production schedule. *Guy Ritchie expressed interest in directing. *Mel Gibson, Ruben Fleischer, Daniel Espinosa and Jonathan Levine were in talks to direct the sequel. *Mel Gibson was the rumored frontrunner to direct. Coincidentally, Gibson was one of the actors considered to play Bruce Wayne/Batman in Tim Burton's Batman and Two-Face in Batman Forever. *Jaume Collet-Serra was considered to direct if Mel Gibson doesn't direct. Collet-Serra has now taking him out of the running to direct Jungle Cruise instead. *David S. Goyer was rumored to direct the movie. *Ruben Fleischer was considered to direct however after being in final negotiations to helm Venom. *Guy Ritchie did expressed interest in directing. *Todd Stashwick was the film's co-writer with David Bar Katz also appears on the DC TV series Gotham as Richard Sionis / The Mask. *James Gunn was brought in to write and potentially direct the sequel following his departure from Disney. Dave Bautista has expressed interest in playing a role in the film. *Peter Safran is quoted as saying "First of all, we don't call it Suicide Squad 2 'cause it's a total reboot, so it's The Suicide Squad and I think people should be extremely excited about it. It's everything you would hope from a James Gunn script and I think that says a lot and that promises a lot and I know that we will deliver a lot." However, with a few of the main cast reprising their characters, it is more like a soft reboot. *Will Smith was set to return as Deadshot but left due to scheduling conflicts. *Idris Elba was initially hired to replace Will Smith as Deadshot, but it was later decided that Elba would play a new character so Smith could return in the future. *Isabela Moner was considered for the role of Ratcatcher. *John Cena is in talks for a part. *Rumoured members of the squad include Killer Frost, Deathstroke, Mindblogger and Bronze Tiger. *Rumors say that Idris Elba will be playing a character known as Vigilante. *Theories, and rumors speculate that the members of the Suicide Squad seen on set which are: Blackguard, Javelin, Captain Boomerang, Mongal, Weasel & Savant will possibly die at the beginning of the movie. And that the rest of the characters that have been confirmed, and revealed that haven't been seen on set will be on the main Suicide Squad team. Gallery The Suicide Squad cast list.jpg The Suicide Squad script.jpg Videos To be added References External links *The Suicide Squad on IMDB Category:DC Extended Universe Category:The Suicide Squad Category:Upcoming Films Category:Suicide Squad Films